


He's My Partner

by Fiorenza_a



Series: A Little Verse [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Partner

He's My Partner

He's my partner: 'nuff said;  
Explaining words unneeded.  
His home made in my head,  
The when of it unheeded.

He knows it when I'm hurt,  
And he knows it when I'm not.  
Knows when to be alert,  
'Cos he knows it's all I've got.

The working side by side,  
The hours of perspiration.  
The jobs we can't abide,  
The flash of inspiration.

The times it makes me sick,  
And when it makes me bitter.  
The pain of being quick,  
When only we'd been quicker.

The things said in the jokes,  
Because we know each other.  
The banter between blokes,  
That tells him he's my brother.


End file.
